Atado
by Areli iero
Summary: Steve se presenta ante Tony con su nuevo alias "Nómada" luego de lo ocurrido en la guerra entre ambos. - Lemon Steve Bottom Rol Fic


**Steve:**

—En verdad... no planeaba infiltrarme... -— Él no era un espía, ni tampoco se trataba del enemigo. ¿Pero cómo le explicaba al castaño que él era Steve Rogers, y que después de 'desaparecido', adoptó una nueva identidad para continuar en misiones? — Trabajo en solitario... — No pensaba decirle que merodeaba por ahí para echarle un vistazo y que ante esa distracción, Spiderman lo había atrapado tan fácil.

Se removió ligeramente, pues las telarañas con las que Peter le había inmovilizado realmente apretaban. Incluso comenzaban a enrojecer su piel. —Dime que tú también puedes quitar la telaraña... —Susurró casi suplicante, pues el menor ya se había marchado.

**Tony:**

Observó el celular que Peter le había entregado, era idéntico al que le había enviado Rogers por correo meses atrás. Pasó la mirada del aparato a un Steve enredado en fuertes telarañas, ajustando en zonas que favorecían demasiado el cuerpo del rubio. ¿Pero por qué aparecía de esa manera?

— Parece que te aburriste de Wakanda y tu amiguito mapache. —Mantuvo la mirada fija en sus pectorales. —¿Qué le pasó a tu antiguo uniforme?

**Steve:**

Le tomó por sorpresa que Tony estuviera enterado de su identidad. Lo que menos deseaba era un interrogatorio.

—Ahora soy Nómada. —Mantuvo su postura firme, observándolo a los ojos. Tragó con dificultad ante la inquisitiva de su mirada.

— No podía quedarme quieto, conoces bien como soy... y crear a Nómada, fue ideal para ser discreto. —Volvió a mirar a Tony, esperando ser liberado.

**Tony:**

—Te ves sorprendido. No es como que no te fuera a reconocer, aún en ese traje de streaper. Pero... ¿Qué voy a saber yo? Creía conocerte antes de lo que ocurrió en Siberia. —Aún le dolía, no le iba a perdonar tan fácil y tampoco deseaba su presencia en la torre.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Se deshizo de los móviles.

**Steve:**

Descendió sus pupilas azules, ahora viendo los zapatos del castaño. De alguna manera le inquietaba el cómo había terminado aquella situación de los acuerdos. Si estaba ahí, era por qué extrañaba a todos. Pero más a Tony.

—Hacía la guardia de esta noche. Y el diseño del traje no es para bailar. Pero si permite mayor movimiento.— Respondió, observando luego alrededor pues había notado varios cambios en el interior en comparación a la última vez que estuvo ahí. Incluso estaba más vacío, pero su atención se centró en las cajas que se esparcían en diferentes puntos de la torre. — ¿Por qué empacan todo?

**Tony:**

—Me voy de aquí. Demasiados recuerdos tuyos. —Se aproximó al ex Capitán y no, aún no iba a soltarlo. — Estoy muy molesto contigo, harto de ti. Podría golpearte justo ahora que estás atado. Me traicionaste, me abandonaste y no sólo por el idiota de Barnes. Te metiste con Sharon y no tienes derecho a saber cómo lo sé. —Frunció el ceño, esta vez más dolido que furioso. —Quise hacer las cosas bien contigo luego de lo que pasó con Pepper. Ahora sólo voy a tomar lo que quiero de ti... —Descendió la diestra a su propio pantalón, desabrochádolo y descendiendo la cremallera.

**Steve:**

—Tony... —Sintió cómo algo en su pecho comenzó a estrujarse, era una sensación terrible saber qué él era el causante de que Anthony no se sintiera bien viviendo en la torre. Pero también le preocupaba él no saber a qué lugar iría ahora, ¿Cómo podría seguir al tanto de su vida?

—Bucky decidió que lo mejor era congelarse, no sintió confianza en si mismo. —Comenzó a explicar, algo agitado al tanto que el castaño se acercaba a él. —Sharon continúa con sus deberes, T'Challa con los suyos al ver por su gente, yo por la mía, ahora como Nómada. En verdad lo siento Tony, sé que te lastimé, no culparía el hecho de que quieras golpearme justo ahora. —Tras decir aquello, suspiró y suavizó los párpados, esperando a que el empresario descargara su furia contra él.

**Tony:**

—Y vienes aquí, tomándome como tu última opción. —Se deshizo de sus zapatos y calcetines, descendiendo tanto el pantalón como ropa interior mientras continuaba cerrando los ojos. —Auque lo desee, no voy a golpearte. Vas a pagarme de otra manera. — Finalmente sonrió un poco. Acarició su barbilla con la yema de los dedos y ordenó. —Arrodíllate. —Le miró de forma severa. —Las redes de Spiderman son demasiado fuertes para que las rompas. Y si quieres algo de mi perdón, obedecerás sin objeción. ¿Entendido, Rogers?

**Steve:**

Esperaba algún movimiento brusco, un golpe, pero en lugar de eso, abrió los párpados poco a poco cuando su barbilla fue delineada con aquel dedo.

Se estremeció, más al notar la desnudez del castaño frente de sí. No fue consciente al instante de sus acciones, pues había recorrido con la mirada la virilidad del contrario y apretado suavemente los labios.

—Tony... No es como crees... —Sus mejillas se cubrieron por un color rosado, y aunque no afirmó obedecerlo sin objeción, se arrodilló como las telarañas le permitieron. Realmente no quería pensar más allá de lo que estaba pasando. Pero no podía permanecer inerte cuando sin entender por qué, comenzaba a sentir calor por todo su cuerpo ante la situación.

**Tony:**

Sonrió ampliamente, pues Steve estaba obedeciendo, pero lo que más le complacía era el ver que su entrepierna se abultaba debajo del ajustado traje de Nómada. De haberlo sabido, hacía mucho que hubiese sometido al rubio, sus mejillas sonrojadas eran demasiado como para detenerse.

—¿Te gusta? —Tomó de su miembro, pasando la mano de abajo hacia arriba, masturbándose con lentitud hasta que su hombría estuvo erecta. Lo que más le gustaba de ese uniforme era la amplia vista de sus pectorales y abdomen.

**Steve:**

Guardó el silencio por un momento, atento a como el delicioso miembro de Tony se engrosaba bajo la fricción de su mano.

La idea de sentirlo también atacó su mente, provocándole un tirón en la entrepierna que lo hizo sobre saltarse casi de manera imperceptible. Empezaba a desearlo y él siempre había sido demasiado sincero con lo que sentía.

—Sí, me gustas... —Se quedó con los labios húmedos y entre abiertos tras comenzar a respirar agitado. Su traje tan ajustado era doloroso al estar excitado, pero era algo en lo que nunca había pensado cuando lo diseñó. Tener un encuentro intimo no había estado dentro de sus prioridades, no hasta ahora. —Tony por favor... No puedes hacerme esto... —Se sentía necesitado, ansioso. El sudor cubriendo su frente de forma ligera y humedeciéndolo en el torso, lo evidenciaban.

**Tony:**

—Así que... lo quieres... —Con el índice se acarició la punta de su miembro que ya goteaba por el pre-seminal. Se mordió el labio inferior, acercándolo a los labios entre abiertos de Steve. En cuanto se inclinó, sus enormes pectorales se asomaron por el escote, dejando al descubierto sus endurecidos pezones. Notó el calor en su cuerpo, comenzaba a sudar, haciéndolo verse más sensual.

Acarició sus carnosos y rosados labios con el falo, obligándole a abrir un poco más su cavidad. —Lámelo. —Ordenó, no haciendo nada aún para liberar la presión en la ingle del rubio.

**Steve:**

El glande de aquél falo se restregaba contra sus labios sin pudor alguno, provocándolo temblar bajo el roce. Sentirlo tan caliente era estremecedor y aunque su boca se sentía bastante húmeda a causa de la saliva, terminó manchándose del pre seminal al negarse en primer instancia y apretar los labios. ¿Y si Tony se había dado cuenta de su interés hacia él?

Alzó la mirada, pero al encontrarse con los ojos del castaño de inmediato obedeció en abrir su boca. Inclinó la sien hacia adelante al tragar todo su falo, pero no prolongó mucho la acción. Lo deslizó fuera de su cavidad y en su lugar comenzó a lamer desde la base hasta la punta como podía. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero sabía que no era la primera que Tony recibía aquellas atenciones, por lo que se esmeró en brindarle placer al empezar a succionar su erección.

**Tony:**

Se percató de que Steve pensaba la situación, pero terminó cediendo ante su deseo. Reprimió un jadeo en cuanto se sintió rodeado por la calidez y humedad de Rogers. Ese contacto inicial le hacían necesitar de más. Cuando salió de su interior, observó atento el hilo de saliva que aún le unía a su miembro.

Sin perder el tiempo, Steve comenzó a lamerle desde la base, donde iniciaban los testículos. Su lengua se paseaba, subiendo y bajando el rostro para abarcar todo el falo. Aquello era increíble, se sentía magnífico, pero un sentimiento repentino le invadió. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Esa no podría ser la primera vez de Steve utilizando su boca de aquella manera. Tan sólo imaginarlo le hizo enfurecer. Quería ser el primero en algo en la vida de Steve, algo que no olvidara.

Se alejó de su lengua y empujó sus hombros hacia atrás, haciendo que se recostara en el suelo. —¿También complacías a Barnes así? Te mostraré algo que le querrás hacer a Sharon. —De nuevo el dolor y el enojo en su voz. Steve no era suyo, nunca lo sería de la manera en que él quería.

**Steve:**

—¡No, Tony! No haría algo así... Bucky es solo mi amigo. —Se agitó al explicar, sorprendido de nuevo por el cambio en la actitud del millonario.

Al caer de espaldas contra el suelo, se mordió el labio inferior para ahogar un quejido en su garganta. Flexionó las piernas y las ladeó a su costado izquierdo para esconder su erección de la vista del castaño, pero ahora en esa posición quedó expuesto su trasero.

Necesitaba continuar en contacto con el filántropo, pues su bulto dolía al continuar prisionero del ajustado látex. Al menos había sentido un alivio durante el momento en que estuvo lamiendo el falo de Stark. De sólo pensarlo, su boca se estremeció e incluso un delgado hilo de saliva escapó de sus labios ya rojizos e hinchados.

—Es la primera vez... —Susurró casi inaudible. El calor no desistió de permanecer en sus mejillas, el deseo y la necesidad por más, tampoco abandonó sus pupilas azules ya dilatadas.

**Tony:**

—Dejaste todo por tu amigo... me dejaste a mí... —Pasó las piernas a sus costados, aún estando de pie. Se hincó, apoyando su propio peso en sus rodillas y después sentándose apropiadamente. Apoyó el trasero sobre su abultada ingle, sintiendo su evidente erección. Posó ambas manos en sus pectorales, apretando y acariciando ambos pezones con los pulgares. Quería verle retorcerse.

—No parece ser la primera vez... y esa boca ya besó a muchas... —Deslizó las caderas hacia delante, sentándose ahora en sus abdominales. Su miembro terminó entre ambos pectorales, los apretó con las manos, envolviendo su falo.

—Peggy... —Movió de nuevo las caderas, como si le penetrara, masturbándose con sus pectorales. —Nat... —Dio otra estocada... —Sharon... —Volvió a balancearse. —¿Quién más, Steve? — Aceleró las embestidas. —Al menos yo no finjo ser un santo... eres tan hipócrita... —Cerró los ojos con fuerza, aumentando la velocidad, se sentía exquisito. —Esta es la única rusa que te mereces... —Mencionó tras hacer alución a la felación que le estaba haciendo, aquel movimiento que se consideraba como "Hacer una rusa".

**Steve:**

Contuvo la respiración al percibir la calidez del cuerpo contrario sobre el suyo, sus ojos se posaron sobre aquella gruesa erección deslizándose entre sus pectorales, pero perdió la concentración al sentir sus pezones ser pellizados.

—Mmhh... Tony... —Ladeó el rostro al emitir un suave y ronco gemido de placer e instintivamente había comenzado a removerse en su lugar, estimulando imaginariamente su propia erección al no poder tocarse. Estaba inerte, sumergido solo en las sensaciones que el millonario le brindaba con sus caricias, con el calor de su hombría y con la perspectiva que le regalaban algunas gotas blanquecinas emanando de su glande.

Se derramaban sensualmente sobre su piel.

Pero salió de su ensoñación al escuchar los nombres de Peggy, Natasha y Sharon. —No... —Aunque lo qué le hizo experimentar una sensación de vacío en el pecho fue el ser calificado de hipócrita por Tony.

Suavizó los párpados, pues no quería hacer evidente que aquello le había dolido, después de todo se lo merecía... Había ocultado demasiadas verdades a Tony que lo habían dejado muy lastimado durante la guerra.

Apretó los labios al percibir el movimiento cargarse de mayor fuerza, sintiendo también el aumento del calor por la fricción acelerada de su falo. Quería hablar, ¿Pero como explicar qué esos besos habían sucedido por meras circunstancias?

—Si eres tú... está bien, está bien Tony... —Respiraba entre cortado, sus mechones rubios se habían adherido a su frente húmeda. —Sólo hubo otro beso... robado antes de ser congelado. —Se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. Le estaba diciendo la verdad. —Pero sólo eso... No ha habido nada más, ni siquiera lo he pensado... Sólo lo pensé contigo, Tony... Pero no sabía si podía tenerlo. —Su voz era jadeante conforme aumentaron las embestidas entre sus pectorales. —Ni siquiera sé, si ahora puedo tener un beso tuyo...

**Tony:**

"Lo sabía". Pensó al escuchar que en efecto hubo otra mujer. No sabía si en efecto había sido sincero, pues aún estaba la incógnita de si se había metido con Bucky. Aquello le hizo dar lo último de sí contra sus pectorales, a punto de llegar al clímax.

Mentiras era lo único que escuchaba, Steve no quería estar con él, mucho menos un beso suyo. Gruñó, inclinándose hacia delante, derramando su esencia sobre la piel brillante en sudor de Steve. Jadeó satisfecho al descargarse.

Se inclinó, buscando sus labios para susurrar cerca de ellos. —No tendrás un beso, pero sí algo más. —Se alejó, bajando de su torso. Hasta entonces puso atención en el trasero expuesto de Steve. Desgarró la tela con ambas manos, haciendo un gran agujero, dejando al aire su entrada.

—Quería hacer esto bien hace mucho... cuando pensé que teníamos una oportunidad. —Susurró antes de palpar sus glúteos. Con su mano libre, adentró dos dedos a la boca de Steve, evitando que hablara. —Lámelos bien o te va a doler.

**Steve:**

Por la expresión que Tony dibujó en su rostro, supo que la explicación solo lo había hecho enfurecer más y ahora se desahogaba embistiendo entre sus pectorales con mayor rudeza. Pocas veces lo había visto con aquella molestia concentrada en sus pupilas: durante batalla y esa noche.

Pero no por eso se iba a sentir atemorizado. Incluso una ligera culpa se había albergado en él tras haberse excitado y estar disfrutando del contacto entre sus cuerpos.

Siempre lo había deseado, nada se comparaba a percibir realmente el calor de Tony, a ser objeto de sus caricias, de su cálida esencia disparándose en él, de sus labios...

—Te necesito, Tony... —Confesó sin poder soportar la ausencia de sus labios. Habían estado a escasos milímetros en los que sus respiraciones se pudieron entremezclar, pero el millonario lo había dejado temblando de deseo por aquel beso.

Realmente no parecía importarle y en lugar de volver a su boca, se había abierto paso entre sus piernas para romper el traje.

Soltó un delicioso gemido al experimentar un alivio por sus testículos liberados de la tela. El resto de su masculinidad aún estaba apresada bajo el resto del traje y necesitaba con desesperación de más atenciones por parte del empresario. No le importó si tendría que suplicar por esas atenciones que su cuerpo demandaba y luego Tony se burlaba. Estaba perdiendo la cordura ante Stark. Pero sus dedos habían llegado a silenciarle y él se estremeció tras escuchar que lo siguiente probablemente dolería. Así que obedeció. Empezó lamiendo la mitad de ellos, concentrándose en las yemas. Luego los succionó en su totalidad, mojándolos con su cálida saliva al punto en que nuevamente un hilo delgado escapó de sus labios.

Sus pectorales manchados por el semen, subían y bajaban agitados. Creía que en cualquier momento llegaría al clímax sin siquiera haber sido tocado directamente por Stark.

**Tony:**

Steve parecía tomar en serio la labor de lubricar los dedos, no le convenía hacer lo contrario. Su boca era cálida y salivaba aún más que hacía unos momentos cuando le invadió introduciendo un miembro. Aquella escena era digna de recordarse. Rogers jadeando y gimiendo en placer, tan masoquista, sus labios ahora rojizos, sus ojos a penas abiertos, un torso cubierto en semen y una erección que parecía explotar en cualquier momento. Con la vista aún en descenso, observó su entrada, la cual parecía palpitar en contracciones por lo excitado que se encontraba el rubio.

Deslizó los dedos hacia afuera, en su camino hacia abajo tomó un poco de su propio esperma. Al separar los dedos índice y medio se podían notar delgados hilos de una mezcla de sustancias de ambos. Prosiguió en su camino, dirigiéndose a su ano rosado. Acarició primero con la yema del índice, al instante el cuerpo de Steve se estremeció, sus piernas abiertas temblaban en éxtasis.

—No seré tan cruel como debería. Quiero que sepas de todo lo que te perdiste al alejarte de mí. Así que disfrútalo, porque no se va a repetir. — Sentenció a la par que movía superficialmente el índice sobre el anillo de músculos de su esfínter. Logró percibir más contracciones, le gustaba ese tacto, era como si el mismo cuerpo del soldado le invitara a entrar. Y no rechazó aquella oportunidad.

Introdujo a penas un poco del dedo, lubricado fue más fácil adentrarse. El calor era abrasador, aún más que el de su boca. Descendió el rostro, atento al espectáculo y alzando la vista, sin perderse de alguna reacción en el rostro de Rogers.

**Steve:**

Nunca había experimentado tantas sensaciones en una misma noche. La satisfacción de la que era preso, era incluso mayor que la de auto complacerse en compañía de pensamientos inapropiados, donde Tony y él eran los protagonistas.

Arqueó la espalda ante la invasión de su dedo índice, pues una corriente de calor lo hizo estremecer a lo largo de su espalda. No fue capaz de ahogar en su garganta los suaves gemidos que el castaño comenzaba a provocarle.

—No... Mmmhh... no me he alejado de ti, Tony. Por eso estoy aquí. —Murmuró entre suspiros y jadeos. La respiración se le dificultaba pero eso no fue obstáculo para que comenzara a hablar. —No hacía el recorrido nocturno, quería verte... ¡Aahh...! Lo he estado haciendo desde que no nos vemos.

Comenzó a removerse al percibir la invasión de un segundo dedo, temblando al percibirlos llegar más profundamente en él y empezar a estimular su punto P.

Tony abría sus dedos para dilatarlo, los empujaba fuerte sobre esa zona tan sensible y eso era demasiado para él. Se sobre saltó ante la ola de placer que atacó su cuerpo, llegando a un orgasmo con el que terminó manchando de más esperma su traje.

**Tony:**

Le descolocó escuchar que Steve le vigilaba desde hacía tiempo como Nómada. Si era cierto, ¿por qué no había intentado arreglarlo todo? Sólo hasta que Spiderman le capturó fue que finalmente le había divisado. —Mientras más hablas, más me haces enfadar.

Gruñó de nuevo y esta vez no fue tan delicado, adentró un segundo dedo e introdujo ambos por completo. Le dilató, moviendo ambos dedos como si tratara de tijeras. Logró rozar su próstata y presionar, de manera que observó cómo una mancha oscura se esparcía por la tela sobre el miembro de Steve. Se había corrido.

Sonrió complacido por su reacción. Sacó ambos dedos con facilidad. Su entrada se hallaba abierta, podía observar la humedad y restos del semen con el que le lubricó.

Volvió a su propio falo, masturbándose frente a Steve una vez más. —Ya sabes lo que sigue. —Le tomó por los muslos, halándolo hacia sí, logrando que su miembro acariciara entre ambas nalgas. Con los pulgares separó sus glúteos. Comenzó a presionar, penetrándole con lentitud, abriéndose paso hasta que le invadió en su totalidad.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras cerraba los ojos. Steve era increíble, tan estrecho, tan caliente. Sus paredes se contraían de forma deliciosa.

**Steve:**

—...Tony, ¿qué haces..? —Intentó incorporarse al verlo masturbarse y advertir lo que estaba a punto de acontecer, Stark realmente parecía enfadado. Pero al ser halado por los muslos perdió el equilibrio. Su espalda volvió a chocar contra el suelo haciéndolo gemir por el ligero ardor que eso le provocó.

Pronto se halló a merced del millonario, con su falo a una proximidad peligrosa entre las nalgas.

— Tony... Aah... Espera... —Acababa de tener un orgasmo, su excitación no era la misma a la de hace un momento y ahora era consciente de lo incómodo de la intromisión, por lo que apretó su esfínter ante una ligera punzada de dolor. Pero las condiciones de Anthony eran otras, podía sentirlo en su prominente y caliente miembro.

Apretó los labios al sentirlo completamente dentro, respirando pausado para recuperar la normalidad de su ritmo cardíaco. Pero de nuevo el libido jugaba su papel ante aquella situación y nuevamente su entrepierna se abultaba.

Después de todo le excitaba ser tomado por Tony Stark.

**Tony:**

—No niegues que te gusta, Steve. — Susurró al momento en que se inclinó, palpando su abdomen y ascendiendo en caricias que apretaban sus músculos.

Percibió en su vientre la nueva erección del rubio, no tan dura como antes, pero tampoco era inexistente. Se detuvo, sólo para apreciar la combinación entre incomodidad y placer en el rostro de Steve.

Inició un vaivén lento de caderas, sacando su miembro y volviendo a introducirlo. El rubio era demasiado estrecho. Cabía la posibilidad de que en verdad fueses su primera vez, pero recordó que el suero de súper soldado regenera tejidos. Inconscientemente dio una fuerte estocada, arrebatándole al soldado un fuerte gemido.

Se incorporó, tomando ahora de los tobillos de Steve. Reanudó las embestidas, acelerando la frecuencia en que sus testículos chocaban contra esos redondos glúteos.

—Gime más para mí. Has todo el ruido que quieras, nadie vendrá a salvarte.

Demandó, prolongando lo más posible el tiempo en el que permanecía dentro.

**Steve:**

Sus dedos temblaban por el deseo de tocarse, pero estar atado no ayudaba en darle aunque fuese un poco de movilidad. Forzaba los brazos en vano, esa cosa era más fuerte que la telaraña que lo había enredado por los pies durante la pelea del aeropuerto.

Seguramente Tony le había hecho mejoras.

—No... no... Mmhh... no. —Se negaba a soltar gemido alguno para el deleite de Stark. Sus párpados cerrados lo protegían de ver la furia y el dolor en las orbes del castaño, ya no estaba seguro si realmente Tony decía la verdad cuando dijo querer hacer las cosas bien en un principio. Por qué no podía notar ni un rastro de eso en la rudeza de sus embestidas.

Ladeó el rostro mientras se mordía el labio inferior hasta hacerlo enrojecer. Sus piernas estaban temblorosas, sólo sosteniéndose del agarre de Tony, al tanto que su erección se potenciaba para la complacencia del millonario. Nuevamente experimentaba un calor abrasador emanar de su piel, y entonces ya no pudo seguir resistiéndose a ceder al placer.

Comenzó a mover las caderas al ritmo del castaño, levantando la pelvis entre las embestidas cuándo quería direccionar la fricción de aquel miembro en su interior hacia su próstata. Los roncos gemidos escapaban de sus labios sin pudor alguno, se retorcía bajo la mirada del filántropo. - Me gusta...aahh..así.

**Tony:**

Estuvo a punto de flaquear ante ese "Me gusta así". ¿Eso quería decir que Steve ya había estado con alguien? Aquello le dolió más que todo lo anterior, pero no iba a parar. No por egoísmo, pues aún tenía una erección y debía deshacerse de ella, ya que temía que si lo echaba tuviese deseos de masturbarse pensando en él.

Dejó de pensar, ya no era Steve, a quien tanto tiempo anheló. Sólo era un medio para auto complacerse. Aprovechó sus movimientos de cadera para guiar el vaivén en dirección contraria, provocando estocadas cada vez más fuertes. Se aferró a sus tobillos, observando cómo el esfínter del rubio se comía su falo una y otra vez.

Llegó a aquel punto, esa preciada zona que ya había tocado con la yema de los dedos, pero esta vez con su hombría. Arremetió en ese delicioso lugar, derramando potentes chorros de semen espeso y caliente en su interior. Llevó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se descargaba.

No salió de su cuerpo, sino que se venció, cayendo sobre su torso y colocando ambas manos a sus costados. Se escondió en su cuello, temblando en arrepentimiento.

—Te odio... —Susurró casi sin fuerza.

**Steve:**

El frenesí de las embestidas golpeando aquél punto tan sensible lo llevaron a correrse de nuevo. Se estremeció, pues no solo era la sensación cálida de su esperma derramándose sobre su abdomen, sino también era el de Tony, quién lo había llenado completamente con su semilla y ahora caía rendido sobre él.

Tuvo el instinto de abrazarlo pero a nueva cuenta las malditas telarañas hacían su trabajo de mantenerlo inmóvil. No sabía que decir, o como actuar... Después de todo no había imaginado que así sería la primera vez.

Entonces percibir la respiración del castaño sobre su cuello a punto de hablar, le hizo mantener el silencio mientras observaba su cabello desordenado y húmedo por el sudor.

"_Te odio_"

Se quedó helado, sus músculos se tensaron y contuvo la respiración mientras se repetía en la mente que había escuchado mal. Pero ya no hubo más palabras, ni un beso, ni caricias, ni una mirada.

Tony realmente lo odiaba.

—To... ny... —Un doloroso nudo se formó en su garganta, haciéndolo incapaz de gesticular su nombre y las palabras que comenzaban a atacar sus pensamientos. Se mordió los labios con fuerza e hizo puño las manos al reprimir aquella sensación dolorosa que comenzaba a oprimir en su pecho. ¡Había sido un completo idiota! ¡Siempre lo había sido! Desde el momento en que decidió merodear la torre, dejarse atrapar y ceder a los caprichos de aquel hombre. Sólo había logrado ser la burla de Stark.

—Apártate... —Masculló entre dientes con el evidente dolor en su voz, comenzando a removerse bruscamente bajo su cuerpo para que saliera de él, sin importar la incomodidad en la espalda baja que eso le causaba. Continuó agitando su torso de un lado a otro como las telarañas le permitían. —¡Désatame, Stark!

**Tony:**

Había hecho mal, pero no se le había ocurrido mejor venganza que aquella, a pesar de que recibiría el mismo golpe de vuelta. Ante sus intentos bruscos por liberarse, sólo ladeó el rostro. ¿Qué más daba? Solitaría a Steve, probablemente le rompería algún brazo o pierna y después se marcharía pensando en algo para desquirarse de esa humillación.

No tenía nada que perder.

Posó los labios en su mejilla, plasmando un pequeño y corto beso. —Te odio por convertirme en esto. Por hacer que te ame, aún cuando me abandonaste y reemplazaste. —Se incorporó y salio de él, derramando parte del líquido blanquecino en el suelo. Con el reloj de su muñeca desplegándose como el repulsor de su armadura, disparó a las telarañas, liberándolo finalmente.

**Steve:**

Los labios del castaño eran suaves y cálidos al momento en que se posaron sobre su mejilla. Aún así se tensó bajo el contacto en primera instancia pero sentir el roce de sus palabras contra la piel lo hicieron tranquilizarse de alguna manera. No completamente por el contenido de ellas, sino por la delicadeza con la que le acariciaba su aliento.

Gradualmente su respiración agitada se iba normalizando, suavizó los párpados al escucharlo y sintió como sus pestañas se humedecían ligeramente.

—Si amas... no haces esto... —Contuvo un suspiro al percibir su ausencia y apretó los párpados más fuerte cuándo los rayos desintegraron las telarañas que enredaban su cuerpo. El calor había hecho enrojecer tanto su piel expuesta como la que cubría el traje, pero era un ardor soportable.

En ese instante encogió las rodillas, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos y halando un poco de aire hacia sus pulmones. No emitió sonido alguno, tampoco algún quejido, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas. Ante ello se retiró la máscara de nómada e intentó incorporarse, cubriendo parte de su desnudez con la capa del traje.

**Tony:**

—Lo sé... —Susurró, cubriéndose con el pantalón y abrazando sus piernas, alejándose de Steve. No quería mirarle, no tenía cara para ello.

No pretendía levantarse ni mucho menos detenerlo, por lo cual no se percató de que Steve había comenzado a derramar algunas lágrimas.

Por su parte, deseaba quedarse ahí, sin pensar en nada o en nadie más. Probablemente terminaría buscando unas botellas de licor, tratando de olvidar lo que había hecho y de convencerse de que había sido un sueño... una pesadilla lo que acababa de vivir.

**Steve:**

Avanzó con ligera dificultad por la sala, sus pasos eran lo único que irrumpían el silencio que se había formado entre ambos. La suela de sus botas hacían un rechinido a causa de sus fluidos que se esparcían el piso, pero siguió avanzando hasta llegar al castaño.

Cómo pudo se arrodilló frente suyo, esperando que al sentir su presencia levantara la mirada, pero parecía que Tony no relacionaba.

Era difícil hacer algo por él cuándo él mismo se sentía demasiado roto, pero el impulso por no verlo así de destrozado era mayor que el sentimiento de dolor que la situación le había dejado.

—Tony.. —Le llamó, esperando hacerlo reaccionar. Ya no llevaba la máscara, su cabello había quedado más alborotado por eso y los ojos aún los tenía hechos un cristal. Volvió a llamarlo, ésta vez pasando los dedos entre los mechones castaños del otro, intentando ordenarlos. —Tony... ¿Es cierto...? Cuándo dijiste que me amabas...

**Tony:**

Escuchó sus pasos, tal vez se iría, pero se aproximaba, se sentía más cerca. Tembló ligeramente. ¿Qué había hecho? No se reconocía. Había obligado a Steve a cosas horribles... ¿lo había violado? Dejó de respirar en ese momento. No... Steve en momentos parecía disfrutarlo. ¿O sólo se engañó creyendo que le había gustado?

Necesitaba alcohol. Pero no podía perderse mientras Rogers continuaba ahí... y mientras le estaba... llamando...

No se movió. Volvió a respirar, esta vez agitado. No quería escuchar cómo es que se cobraría todo lo que le hizo.

—Sí... era... es cierto. —Alzó lentamente la vista. Nunca supo en qué momento había comenzado a derramar lágrimas, sólo sintió sus mejillas húmedas después de que divisó el rostro de Steve ya sin la máscara.

**Steve:**

Inconscientemente, desvió la mirada cuando Tony alzó el rostro, pues no quería ver en sus ojos aquél odio que había presenciado un momento atrás. Tragó saliva con dificultad, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que no se fue aún cuando había respirando profundamente.

—¿...Y es cierto también me odias? — Musitó la pregunta pero sus ojos azules permanecieron sobre el suelo. Apretó los labios al sentir como las emociones amenazaban con traicionarlo. Sus ojos se humedecían un poco y quería ser fuerte para Tony. Fue entonces que dio un segundo respiro y deslizó su caricia hacia el brazo de Tony. A pesar de que no se sentía del todo bien para verlo a los ojos y contarle sobre el el amor que le tenía también, no se resistió a inclinarse hacia él para abrazarlo.

**Tony:**

—Odio lo que me hiciste... odio querer perdonarte a pesar de todo... odio lo que te hice hace unos momentos... — Susurró. Le dolía no poder mirar a los ojos a Steve. Él parecía también sufrir. —Quisiera odiarte... tal vez algunas partes de ti sí las detesto... pero no por completo...

Le desconcertó la caricia, pero lo agradeció. Se aferró a su cuerpo cuando inició el abrazó. Dejó caer los párpados con fuerza, los ojos le ardían.

—Tú... ¿me odias? —Preguntó dudoso, escondido cerca a su cuello.

**Steve:**

—Sé que te he lastimado tanto... No tenía por que estar aquí. Y sin embargo, había estado vigilando cada uno de tus movimientos. Sabía que tarde temprano te darías cuenta, pero... No creí que fuese de esta manera.

Hizo una mueca que solo pudo sentir el castaño, pues de alguna manera había terminado refugiándose en el hueco de su cuello.

—En la carta no escribí todo, Tony... Lo siento...

El silencio se prolongó por varios minutos, en su cabeza aún resonaban las circunstancias que Anthony había odiado entre los dos. Y algo que lo había llevado hasta ese punto más que los acuerdos, había sido ocultarle la verdad.

No podía continuar haciendo lo mismo.

—Lo siento, Tony... —No se apartó para cuando comenzó a susurrar. —En esa carta también debí confesar que me protegía por el sentimiento...que había desarrollado hacia ti... Siempre me gustaste.

**Tony:**

Se estremeció ante sus palabras. Steve le vigilaba, ¿pero por qué? Podría ser que nunca hubiese confiado en él... y con justa razón.

Respiró agitado. No había sido sincero ni en aquella carta. Quería morir en aquel instante. ¿Qué más secretos le ocultaba? Temía fuese algo peor que el esconder y proteger a Barnes de lo que había hecho.

No dijo más, sólo aguardó a que lo revelara. Ni siquiera creía tener fuerza para defenderse.

—Tú... - Sintió el shock, no parecía ser algo cierto. Steve nunca podría haberse enamorado de él. Sino... ¿por qué le había herido tanto? —Pero... Barnes... Sharon... —Se separó un poco del abrazo, intentando mirarle, encararlo.- Tú no podrías fijarte en mí. Sólo es lástima. O quieres decirme lo que quiero escuchar para terminar el trabajo. Vencerme también por dentro. —No estaba seguro de si aún lloraba, pues sólo sentía el ardor en el pecho. Mil veces peor que cuando estaba a punto de morir de envenenamiento gracias a su antiguo reactor.

**Steve:**

—...Tony, no. —Se quedó helado cuándo divisó como sus ojos estaban cristalizados, el dolor que se implantó en su pecho lo agobió, dejándolo incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra. Nuevamente se sintió anegado en un sentimiento de culpa, y la sensación fue peor cuando Tony comenzó a alejarse más de él.

—...No es así, por favor... —Se apresuró a explicar, sus voz era quebradiza. —Pasó desde que llevaste el misil por aquél agujero. Tuve tanto miedo de perderte... —Hizo lo posible por acercarlo, aunque eso implicó tomarlo por ambos brazos en un movimiento descuidado y desesperado. Al darse cuenta lo suavizó, pero la firmeza continuaba para impedirle que se alejara. —Tenía miedo... Me gustaba tu compañía, me gusta aún... pero tu tenías a Pepper... —El volumen de su voz fue apagándose al recordar lo feliz que lucía la pareja. —Escuchaba a todos decir que ella era la única que te había estabilizado... lo que necesitabas... Y yo... me sentía mal por disfrutar de ti. No estaba bien... verte, pensar más allá de dormir a tu lado cuando nos refugiamos con Clint.

**Tony:**

Se dejó rodear por sus brazos, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Le dolía la cabeza, se sentía mareado, no deseaba pensar en nada, pero aún tenía muchas preguntas.

—Pepper se marchó... necesitaba apoyo y creía que tú podrías estar ahí. Todo marchaba bien. ¿Por qué no me dijiste de Barnes? Yo pude ayudarlo también. Ni siquiera fui al funeral de la tía Peg. Me encargaba de Wanda, de lo que hizo. Tú preferiste defenderla a ella... Quiero respuestas Steve... no puedo soportar más mentiras o verdades a medias...

**Steve:**

—No podía pedirte ayuda para Bucky después de lo que había pasado con tus padres...

Probablemente terminarían con dolor muscular a la mañana siguiente por continuar en el suelo, pero estar con el castaño y aclarar tanto lo que sentían como lo que pensaban era lo más importante en ese momento. —...Debía ser cuidadoso, esperaba el mejor momento para decírtelo... y estar contigo. Pero lo que sucedió con Wanda, los civiles... —Enmudeció por algunos segundos y se recompuso al respirar profundo. —...luego la presión del gobierno para firmar los acuerdos. Tony... hacerlo era renunciar a la razón por la que estamos aquí. Por la que creaste a Ironman, por la que nació Capitán América. No luchamos por nuestros intereses o para los de otros. Luchamos por... —Suspiró. No quería volver a lo mismo, a una pelea tonta por defender su postura en la que se habían perdido vidas. Se acomodó mejor a su lado para abrazarlo y apretó los ojos ante la incomodidad que aún aquejaba su espalda baja. —Bueno, pasó todo eso... y te enteraste de la peor manera que podías. Y también de que yo había guardado esa verdad... Tenía miedo, ¿Qué pensarías de mi...? Pensé que después de decírtelo te alejarías. Y sólo lo dejé pasar, un tiempo prolongado, demasiado...

**Tony:**

—Después de pensarlo... luego de Siberia... llegué a la conclusión de que Barnes no tuvo la culpa. Sigo molesto, pero con quienes lo enviaron y obligaron a... asesinar a mis padres. — Tomó aire ante la última declaración, era demasiado doloroso recordar aquellas imágenes. —Y sigo en mi postura de haber firmado. En verdad creí que tú también lo harías. Antes de conocerte habría hecho lo contrario.

También dejó de lado el tema. Era obvio que a pesar de todo pensaban de manera distinta. —El tiempo en que te mudaste a la torre cuando SHIELD cayó, fue importante para mí. Quería intentarlo, pero... —Rió con algo de ironía. —Bueno... se trata de ti. Obviamente dirías que no y no tenía sentido. Aún así... me gustó cuando te interpusiste entre Thor y yo con el asunto de Ultron.

**Steve:**

—Él es demasiado impulsivo, temía que te lastimara. —Al pronunciarlo apretó brevemente el cuerpo de Tony bajo sus brazos. Sus pensamientos aún divagaban en los momentos qué había compartido con el castaño. Incluso cuando vio su fotografía en el expediente. Intentaba encontrar el momento en el que su sentimiento hacia él había comenzado a cambiar, pero la realidad era que desde el principio no había podido ver a Tony como al resto de los vengadores.

Con él era... _distinto_.

—Tony... —Susurró al tomarle por el rostro. Suavemente recorrió sus facciones con los dedos, roces algo llenos de duda que fueron tomando confianza al mirarle a los ojos. Hacerlo le hizo experimentar una sensación de tranquilidad, pero quería más. Quería saber si realmente podían curarse el uno al otro.

—...Perdón por esto. —No le permitió hablar. En ese momento selló sus labios en un beso delicado, un roce gentil que apenas se movió sobre sus labios.

**Tony:**

En verdad esperaba que lo que decía acerca del soldado de invierno fuese cierto y no sólo palabrerías para hacerle sentir mejor. Su mente le gritaba que no confiara en él, pero no podía resistirse. Estaban juntos en la misma habitación, sin interrupciones.

Tal vez debía darle aquella oportunidad.

Sus caricias y mirada fija en él eran mejor de lo que pudiese soñar. Su corazón latía agitado, completamente desbocado... pero sin aviso se detuvo.

Steve posó los labios sobre los suyos. Dejó caer los párpados, disfrutando de su calidez y suavidad. Sentía su cuerpo vibrar. De repente se sentía mejor que nunca, aunque confundido, pero ya sin miedo. Todo ese peso se desvanecía de sus hombros.

**Steve:**

Sus manos continuaron explorando cada detalle de su rostro, luego descendió por su cuello, sus hombros y en el momento en que se abrió paso por la boca del castaño, tembló ligeramente.

_Cálido._

Tony era tan cálido, qué volverse adicto a él fue un pensamiento rápido que surcó su mente. Aún cuándo no había tenido experiencia en demasiados besos, nada se le comparaba a la calidez abrazadora de Stark, a su barba haciéndole cosquillas en el mentón y a su aliento embriagador que le hacía estremecerse cada vez que se entremezclaba con el suyo.

—Tony... —Salvó unos centímetros entre sus labios húmedos, pero aún se encontraban cercanos. No tenía palabras para describirlo, ahora se sentía bien, se sentía muy bien y no quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en ellos dos. —Dijiste... Qué aquella vez querías intentarlo. —No sabía como podía reaccionar, pero debía intentarlo. —¿...Te gustaría darte la oportunidad conmigo?

**Tony:**

Recién despertaba de su ensoñación ante aquellos deliciosos labios, que no logró haber creído escuchar bien. Se habían separado lo suficiente para sentir aún sus labios rozar con cada palabra emitida. Percibía aún hinchados sus ojos y veía un ligero semblante cargado de tristeza en el rubio.

Asintió, apresurándose a responder, como si de un momento a otro Steve pudiese arrepentirse de lo dicho. Esperaba que fuese cierta la propuesta.

—Sí... —Tembló una vez más, pero menos perceptible al recuperar el habla. —Quiero... quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo. Sin mentiras, sin ocultar la verdad, sin herirnos... Estaría dispuesto a intentarlo... Steve...

**Steve:**

Mientras había formulado la pregunta, pensó que Tony le respondería que necesitaban tiempo o fingiría no asimilar su propuesta.

Fueron pensamientos que atravesaron por su cabeza rápidamente y al ser tantas las posibilidades enlistándose, le hicieron sentir que el movimiento del castaño al asentir había sido en cámara lenta. Inmediatamente sus pupilas azules brillaron, se sintió liberado, dando un respiro profundo, el cuál fue secundado con un abrazo más fuerte.

Tony estaría dispuesto a intentarlo... Tony estaba dispuesto a una segunda oportunidad entre ambos. Ahora si para hacer bien las cosas desde el principio.

—También quiero. Quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo. —Se apresuró a reafirmar sus palabras, aferrándose a su cuerpo ante el miedo de perderlo. Parecía un sueño... Antes los había tenido.

—Dime que esto es verdad... —Su susurro casi inaudible se perdió en el eco de la habitación, mientras la luz del amanecer se colaba por los cristales de las enormes ventanas.

Quería quedarse con Tony, no quería irse ahora que la esperanza por estar bien con él florecía de nuevo.

**Tony:**

—Es cierto... —Sentía que su respiración se cortaba, incluso para él todo parecía una ilusión, pero era real. Se aferraba a esa idea.

Deseó reprimir todo recuerdo de la disputa entre ambos, pero su sombra permanecía. Aún lleno de dolor de ese pasado, se forzó a confiar ciegamente.

—Aún tengo el escudo... no me pude deshacer de él. —Le observó a los ojos. Cuando se formó la iniciativa Vengadores, no esperó que terminaría así con Rogers. Desde la invasión a Nueva York, la caída de SHIELD, la destrucción de sus armaduras, Ultron, Sokovia...

—¿Seguirás siendo Nómada? — Cuestionó, pues hasta ahora veía de nuevo su traje, roto y lleno de demasiadas manchas blancas.

**Steve:**

—...Guarda el secreto, por favor Tony. — Le pidió suplicante en el encuentro de sus miradas. Anthony podía entenderlo, pero quiénes lo buscaban tachándolo de rebelde, no. Era mejor permanecer bajo el anonimato, cumpliendo misiones de bajo perfil en los que no expondría su identidad.

Una vez más, acarició el rostro del empresario al tomarlo entre sus manos. Mantenía la mirada sobre el hipnótico color de sus pupilas.

—...Eso no impide que te pueda ver... que pueda estar aquí, junto a ti. — Suavizó la caricia, descendiendo la mirada al retomar el tema del escudo. — Sobre el escudo, realmente no creo merecerlo... ¿Sabes? Merodeaba por aquí, por ti... no por el escudo.

**Tony:**

Desvió la mirada, volvían sus posturas respecto a los acuerdos. —Cuando acepté firmar, sólo lo hice para que nos dejaran en paz. Que no nos miraran como criminales. Spiderman ha estado en las calles sin problemas. No les importa la identidad de un héroe local. —Suspiró, volviendo a mirarle.

—Estarás a salvo mientras no te vean conmigo. Se cuidadoso o a ambos nos buscarán. Guardaré el secreto.

**Steve:**

—No quiero darte problemas, Tony... —Enlazó sus manos, acomodándose para posicionarse frente a él. Era cierto lo que mencionaba, no podía arriesgarlo y que comenzaran a perseguirlo también. Pero firmar los acuerdos cuando por ello se había desatado una batalla campal, levantaría sospechas.

Él había estado a punto de firmar aquel día...

Respiró con profundidad y se incorporó con algo de trabajo. En parte fueron sus piernas entumecidas por el largo rato en el suelo, también por la incomodidad que persistía en su espalda baja. Ardía un poco.

—Buscaré la forma de llegar a un acuerdo... Firmar y qué ya no persigan al resto. Ni siquiera sé si sea posible algo así... —Le brindó su mano para que también se levantara, y al estar de pie, inmediatamente volvió a abrazarle.

**Tony:**

**—**Hallaremos la forma. —Le sonrió un poco, con una ligera curvatura en los labios. Le abrazó por el cuello y unió sus bocas. Fue un beso corto, pero con ello se selló la promesa.

—Estaré en la nueva base de los Vengadores, Nómada. —Le soltó y ambos se miraron a los ojos. De alguna u otra manera, sabía que ambos estarían bien.

Aquella noche había sido reparadora para ambos.


End file.
